One Fine Day
by leafiephoenix
Summary: Claire struggles through another day in college, while Sylar simply waits on a rooftop for something to happen -- but what? It's just another normal day, or so they think. Well, maybe they're wrong. Or maybe they're right. AU after season 3. Complete.


_A/N: This fic has a different style than how I usually write -- you may like it, you may not. It may be slightly hard to read, but that's the fun of it :)_

_Inspired by a fic called 'Complicated' by monkeybarrel (which is not a Heroes fic), but includes rooftops nonetheless.  
_

* * *

One Fine Day

Faint rays of sunshine begin to pervade through the dark gray clouds. The last soft rivulets of raindrops trickle down Sylar's wet face, his clothes soaking to the skin. He stands motionless on the deserted rooftop of some building. Eyeing oblivious movements of the people down below, like a watchful hawk.

After stumbling into the wrong lecture theatre for the second time today, Claire conveniently decides to skip class and makes a mental note to borrow Gretchen's notes later.

Somewhere in Washington, Noah is still trying to convince Sandra to return to him, telling her that he loves her and a divorce was going to be a huge mistake.

Matt groans for the umpteenth time because his car wouldn't start and baby Matt isn't cooperating either.

The Haitian wonders where the hell Noah could be, because it is already time to complete their next assignment.

Nathan sat in his office as he glossed over the newspaper, particularly paying attention to a shiny article about himself.

Peter is trying to catch some sleep after last night's long shift.

Noah leaves Sandra's room halfheartedly after that miserable attempt to save his marriage.

Sylar takes off his heavily drenched coat and tosses it aside, leaving his shirt clinging stubbornly to his body.

Claire spends her self-proclaimed free period in the library, carefully avoiding the stare of an emo-punk kid whom she believes is playing hooky, too.

Matt calls Hiro for help.

Noah calls the Haitian to tell him he's good to go (although not so much).

Hiro calls Ando for help.

Angela called Nathan to ask him if he was free for lunch.

Ando makes a face.

Nathan agreed to lunch at a posh Japanese place Angela recommended, before studying the budget reports for next year.

Peter dreams about Claire jumping off another building and healing herself afterwards.

The Haitian meets Noah and asks about Sandra, yet all Noah gives is a glum shrug – which indicates that he should not bring that matter up again.

Sylar waits patiently as his shirt dries off, the warmth of the sun sticking to his skin, making his pale cheeks flush from the heat.

Claire takes a look at her watch and realizes it is ten minutes before her next class, and she still needs to figure out the location of that one.

Peter wakes up with a startle, his hands fumbling around to find his cell phone somewhere under the pillow because he needs to call Noah and warn him about something...implausible.

Ando enters Hiro's spacious office and tells his friend that Matt should have known how to deal with the baby by now.

Angela enjoyed her Japanese green tea so much that she didn't realize Nathan had arrived.

The Haitian looks on curiously as Noah takes a call from Peter Petrelli, watching his expression contort from deadly calm to ravenously murderous.

Hiro just shrugs and holds Ando's shoulder, before teleporting them right to Matt Parkman's driveway.

Nathan leaned down to kiss Angela on the cheek, before perusing through the sushi menu with full attention.

Noah holds out two flight tickets and tells The Haitian that they will have to pay Claire a visit, and that their assignment has to be put on hold.

Ando scratches the back of his head before walking up to a sheepishly grinning Matt, who is holding a loudly crying baby Matt.

Sylar sees something that piques his interest.

Claire dashes out of the library building, confident that she's not going to get lost again and promises herself that she'll be punctual to all classes from now on.

The Haitian boards the plane with Noah, noticing how the bespectacled man is trying to keep his cool after talking to Peter on the phone.

Ando succumbs to his fate as he holds up each elbow next to his head, clenching his fist, all googly-eyes and a stupid grin on his face – it is the only way he knows how to cheer baby Matt up.

Peter feels completely powerless, all thanks to a bastardized version of his original ability.

Nathan told Angela about the changes he had noticed about himself, all the abilities he shouldn't possess but did.

Noah isn't surprised that Peter finally knows – eventually he has to know, but not this way.

Matt heaves a deep, grateful sigh when his son's crying stops and the car is working again.

Hiro grins gleefully.

Angela blanched.

Sylar begins to pick on his nails absentmindedly after Claire disappears into another building.

Claire manages to get to class on time and grabs a pretty decent seat, not so much at the back, but not too close to the lecturer either.

Noah calls Matt once the plane touches down and reveals that Peter has somehow figured out the ugly truth about Nathan and Sylar.

Gretchen wonders where Claire has been all day.

Hiro and Ando teleports back to Japan, blissfully unaware of the brewing situation at hand.

Matt brakes his car in shock, unable to do nothing but pray that Noah and The Haitian will get to Claire first before Sylar.

Nathan remembered things.

Peter dreams of other things, too.

Angela assured Nathan that it was normal despite the monumental abnormality, before excusing herself to make a phone call.

Noah wishes he had not dismissed Angela's worries.

Matt wishes he has never been a part of this.

Gretchen wonders why Claire is smiling.

Sylar waits in anticipation.

Claire tells Gretchen she has some errands to run after the last class is over.

Noah phones Claire and asks if she's alright, to which she responds with a perky 'Peachy!', but Noah doesn't trust her.

The Haitian has trouble processing all of this new information regarding Nathan and Sylar, but understands that he and Noah have a tough job ahead of them.

Nathan disappeared.

Sylar emerged.

Angela has dreamed of this, but could not notice when it was happening right before her eyes.

Sylar disappeared at will, only to emerge again as Nathan; to become a _better_ Nathan.

Peter has trouble interpreting what he saw in his dreams.

Nathan disappeared again.

Sylar emerged again.

Claire enters a building situated one block away from her dorm on campus, breathlessly climbing a flight of nearly dilapidated stairs to reach the rooftop.

Dusk. A huge orange ball slowly setting off in the far horizon, a myriad of contrasting colours blending on the sky's palette. Vermilion, violet, ultramarine, gray.

Sylar raises an eyebrow when he sees Claire stumbling out from the exit door, observing her like a watchful hawk as she pants for breath. "Hello, Claire. Did you miss me?"

Claire closes the door with a click.

Sylar locks it telekinetically.

Claire faces him. "Yeah. I did," she says before giving him a smile. "Have you been waiting for me?"

Sylar tilts his head and smirks. "Yes," he growls before inching closer and kisses her lightly on her lips. A paradox to his vicious nature, before she starts kissing him back ardently.

They have done this before.

Noah will not believe what he is going to see.

* * *

A/N#2: I wrote this because...I felt compelled to. I've never written anything like it before, so it'd be awesome to let me know what you think of it. :)


End file.
